mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Birdo
Birdo is a medium-weight character who rides medium bikes and karts. Background Birdo lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. She's a medium weight character. She debuted in Super Mario Bros. 2, as a boss; she spat eggs out of her mouth at the character. Since then, she's taken on more friendly roles in spin-off games, even having some romantic ties with Yoshi. There is a theory that she is a male. She was the first transsexual video game character ever. Birdos are probably a sub-species of Yoshis. They come in different colors. In some games she has a normal voice, but she mostly makes roaring sounds. Trivia * Her boyfriend is Yoshi. * She was the first transsexual video game character. See also * Yoshi * Daisy * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2 was the first game that Birdo appeared in. She was a mini-boss in several levels. There are several Birdos, and they come in different colors. The credits call her Ostro, and call Ostro Birdo. Mario Tennis series In Mario Tennis, Birdo is a speed character, and is very affectionate towards Yoshi. Her court is unlockable by completing the Star Cup with Birdo in doubles. She is Peach's default partner when players choose Daisy in double tournament mode. In Mario Tennis: Power Tour, she is in the background when Ace and Clay get off the plane to get to the Peach Dome tennis court. In Mario Tennis Open, there is a Birdo suit for Miis to use. It can be unlocked by winning a match against an Ace computer in Exhibition mode. Mario Golf series In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Birdo is a default playable balanced character. She has a rainbow ability, and her nice shot is very similar to Yoshi's. In Mario Golf: World Tour, she can be unlocked by collecting 55 Star Coins in Challenge Mode. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros., in the Super Mario Bros. 2 stage, she will sometimes appear on the sides of the stage and shoot eggs at characters. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Birdo has a trophy that can be unlocked by completing All-Star on Hard difficulty. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, she does not appear in the 3DS version, but she has a trophy of her standing next to a Birdo Egg, with information about her appearance in Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario Kart series In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Birdo was Yoshi's default partner. Her special item is the Birdo Egg, and her kart is the Turbo Birdo. In Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Birdo made a few cameos in crowds and signs. In Mario Kart Wii, Birdo is an unlockable, middle weight character. She has good weight, speed, and acceleration, but bad off-road. She can be unlocked by defeating 250 players in online racing, or by playing 16 courses in Time Trials. In Mario Kart 8, Birdo is mentioned on N64 Royal Raceway and Sunshine Airport. Category:Popular Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Unlocking Bikes and Characters Via Time Trials Or Online Races